Foreboding
by Shinigamis Little Silencer
Summary: The pilots experience a strange feeling just before a mission. What will become of them?
1. Foreboding [Prolouge]

Title: Foreboding [Prolouge]

Title: Foreboding [Prolouge 1/3]

Author: Shinigamis Little Silencer (shinigamis_little_silencer@hotmail.com)

Disclaimer: Yadda and I don't own them...blah.

Notes: Yay for me...back to angst. *sighs* I was looking around my computer and found this little beauty lying around. This is a songfic. It's done to 'Empty Chairs at Empty Tables' from Les Miserables

Pairings: None in this part.  
Archived: GWNation [http://www.gwnation.net/][1]   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Foreboding  
  
  
  
Duo paced back and forth in the living room. A new mission. It was something so normal, something expected. But somehow, a feeling gawned at him. He wasn't afraid...he knew that, but there was just something else. A feeling of...Duo couldn't think of the word and it was driving him crazy.   
  
Just then Heero walked in the room. "Foreboding," he mumbled, nearly too low for Duo to hear. But Duo did hear. Heero had given him the exact word he was looking for. "Yeah, foreboding," Duo muttered reflectively. It suddenly occured to him that Heero, in voicing the very word he was looking for, was feeling the same way.   
  
Duo's gaze fell upon the thinking form of the Wing pilot. Heero, of all people, was feeling strange. Duo shook it off. The only way to get through this was to just...do it. It would be over before they knew it and all five of them would be at home again. Duo turned from the living room and started to walk to his room when Heero's voice stopped him. "Duo?" Duo turned to face his friend. "Yeah? What's up, Heero?" Duo watched as Heero's countenance underwent a series of small emotional shifts. He sighed. "Nevermind." Duo watched him for a second more, then turned and left the room.   
  
Three hours later they were all suited up and ready to leave for the new OZ base. Duo watched from his screen as Heero patched in to the base's sub-computer to study the layout one more time. Earth's first fully functioning, floating naval base. True, it was rather small, and to the untrained, or unenlightened, eye it was a beautiful city.   
  
Further investigation revealed, however, that the 'city' facade folded away to reveal amultitude of moble suits. The inner-base held information pertaining to several meetings held in the past week or so discussing the destruction of several colonies. The colonists on them however, did not know of their imminent destruction. Their mission was to publicize this information so OZ couldn't cary out thier plans.   
  
Duo switched from screen to screen, each time he saw a pilot with his eyes closed, thinking or praying. Duo was not encoraged. It seemed they all felt a little distrubed by this mission. Duo switched back to Heero's screen and caught the end of a whispered request to...someone. "...home alive." Duo shivered a little. When he was certain Heero was finished, he cleared his throat. "H-heero? We're uh...ready to go." Heeo nodded and busied himself by initiating the liftoff sequence. The others followed in suit and they were soon high up in the air.

   [1]: http://www.gwnation.net/



	2. Foreboding [The Opposition Is Realised

Notes: This is the second part of the story

Notes: This is the second part of the story. I hope you like it.

Rating: PG...booorinngg...hehe

Author: Me...*sigh* yes, turn back now...I wrote it...hehe ([shinigamis_little_silencer@hotmail.com][1])

Archived: GWNation [http://www.gwnation.net/][2]

Pairings: Nope, none yet.

'Thoughts' and _[lyrics]_

  
Foreboding: The Opposition Is Realized  
  
The last several hours of dead air and silence had finally become too much for Wufei. Hoping to cheer the other pilots, knowing all comlinks were on, Wufei fished around under his seat and brought out his favorite CD. After wiping it with is shirt to make sure it didn't skip, he slipped it into his CD player and fast forwarded to six. Wufei grinned and pushed play.  
  
Heero blinked at the sudden noise. He had been staring off into space, quite literally. The sound of music brought him back into reality. Heero listened to the words and shook his head, a small grin playing on the edges of his lips. 'Master of the house' from Les Miserables was Wufei's favorite silly song ... even though the wife was the one making fun of her inebriated hubby.  
  
Heero noticed that the mod had changed considerably for each pilot. Duo was grinning, which was a most natural occurrence; though not this day and Heero was happy to see it. Quatre had relaxed and was actually humming along to the song. Trowa...well, it was hard to tell. Heero did notice that the usually dull and expressionless eyes of his silent companion fairly gleamed with humor now.  
  
Heero grinned as he watched Wufei's antics. Not only was he singing along, but he was including hand motions and facial expressions that would put any Broadway actor to shame.  
  
At first, Heero associated the beeping with the music. It wasn't until it escalated to three times faster than the beat of the song that Heero looked down at the radar. He immediately broke out in a cold sweat. They were closing in on something. Heero got on the comlink. "I uh, hate to spoil your fun, but I think you'd better take a look at your radar."   
  
There was a pause as the rest of the pilots tapped in various codes to bring their radar up. "What is it?" Wufei asked as he turned down the music. "Ah, it's probably nothing but a hunk of space trash." Duo spoke up hesitantly. The other four didn't miss the hope in his voice. "Yeah, probably nothing." Heero tried to brush it off, but his instincts told him not to ignore this. "I think, though, that we should at least check it out." he added, licking his lips in an effort to moisten them. The other four nodded in agreement.  
  
Several minutes later, Heero was perplexed. He looked out of the window of his gundam, not quite knowing whether or not to believe his radar. There was _supposed_ to be something floating around out there less than twenty feet away. The other four looked equally stumped.  
  
Wufei had turned his music up a little. "I'll go check it out." he volunteered boldly above a slightly annoying rendition of 'At the end of the day.' Heero nodded his approval and made a mental note to buy Wufei some new CD's.  
  
Wufei moved forward cautiously fifteen feet. "I don't see anything. It's like whatever's here, if it _is_ here, is covered in...space!" Wufei was frustrated. It should have been five feet away from him, and it was nowhere in sight. "There has to be something wrong with our instruments." he continued "I think we should just go back ..." Wufei's gundam was rocked violently from beneath. Heero looked down at his radar. The object had shifted to just beneath Wufei.  
  
Heero didn't like this at all. Wufei shut his eyes and rode the jolt for a second, then used his thrusters to get back to the group. The CD had skipped when he was bumped, but no one really paid attention. "What the HELL was THAT?!" Wufei exclaimed.  
  
Heero turned to answer, but his attention was drawn to his radar. Sixty images immediately flashed on screen, surrounding the five of them in a complete circle. In the brief radio silence that followed, Heero heard the first words of the new song. He knew it by heart.  
  
_[There's a grief that can't be spoken  
There's a pain goes on and on  
Empty chairs at empty tables  
Now my friends are dead and gone]_  
  
Heero turned off his comlink screen and watched his friends disappear. Heero tensed and looked out of his front glass. Sixty white suits surrounded them, as expected. "Well," Duo broke the silence "are we just gonna sit here on our duffs and get squashed? Let's go!" and he was off. Wufei grinned and followed Duo's example. Trowa, Quatre and Heero nodded and flew off to several different locations.  
  
Heero picked his target and charged at the suit. His eyes narrowed as he closed the final distance. Something was wrong.  
  
_[Here they talked of revolution  
Here it was they lit the flame  
Here they sang about tomorrow  
And tomorrow never came]_  
  
The suits didn't move as Heero approached. Heero slowed and turned on his outside screen again. Duo was battling three of the things, Trowa was handling two quite nicely and Quatre was sparing very well with one. Heero was satisfied and continued his approach.  
  
_[From the table in the corner  
They could see a world reborn  
And they rose with voices ringing  
And I can hear them now]_  
  
Wufei locked arms with his chosen target. He studied the shell of the suit for a moment. It seemed to be made of...Wufei shook his head. 'That's just crazy,' he thought. Wufei tried to slice through the metal, and choked. It _was_ Gundanium Alloy. "Hey, you guys! These things are made of Gundanium!" Duo slashed at a suit with his scythe. Not even a scratch marred the shiny surface. "He's right!" he yelled, a note of panic creeping into his voice. "What are we supposed to do?" Heero looked around. Fifty-three suits floated, unmoving, around them. He noticed a blinking light on the one directly across from him, which had not moved an inch, thought Heero was not more than five feet in front of it. His mind struggled to put it all together.  
  
Mobile suits that didn't move, maintained radio silence...surrounded them in a complete circle...and were blinking. Heero looked down at the radar. The huge object they were trying to locate had moved at least three thousand feet away. His eyes widened in sudden realization.  
  
Heero flew up out of the circle as far as he could get, calling up the comlink screen as he went. "Everyone GET OUT! It's a trap!" Duo's eyes hardened with hatred as he viewed the grim circle about him. It was the last expression Heero ever saw on his face.  
  
_[The very words that they had sung  
Became their last communion  
On the lonely barricade at dawn]_  
  
The explosion rocked Heero's suit and knocked him nearly unconscious in his seat. He wanted to sleep, badly. The last thing he saw before he passed out were the four blank screens where his friend's faces should have been. Heero slept.

   [1]: mailto:shinigamis_little_silencer@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.gwnation.net/



	3. Foreboding [Fate Is Accepted]

Notes: Kies, finished with this story

Notes: Kies, finished with this story. I hope it turns out better than some of my others *crosses her fingers*

Warnings: Angsty ending okay, I'm not going to lie...this is crazy

Author: Yeah, it's me again ([shinigamis_little_silencer@hotmail.com][1])

Pairings: Slight retrospect...shounen ai _hints_

Archived: GWNation [http://www.gwnation.net/][2]  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own them. Oh well. J

__

[lyrics]

Fate Is Accepted  
  
Five figures stood quietly aboard the cloaked ship watching the explosion. The fire glinted briefly on the centermost figure's eyewear, then imploded on itself; extinguished by the nothingness of space.  
  
Several seconds of silence permeated the vast command deck, the air weighing more to those five figures than any other on the ship.  
  
The silence was broken by the hurried footfalls of one of the many subordinates. Out of breath, the officer stood beside the five for a second to slow his racing pulse. "Doctor J," the officer said, saluting, "radar indicates that one of the gundams survived the explosion and is now drifting away from us at a rate of fifty miles per hour." J stroked his beard and the other four broke out in a cold sweat. "Which gundam is it, officer Lovell?" J asked, glancing at the officer's name plate. "It appears to be Zero, sir." Lovell answered. J nodded and turned back to the window. "Bring it in." Doktor S. gulped. J noticed but continued. "If the pilot is still alive he is likely to be in some pain. Put him in sick bay and notify me of his medical stability." Lovell nodded and ran back the way he had come.   
  
"You can't be serious." Doctor S exclaimed, mopping his brow, "Why bring him in when we can just blow him and Zero up and be done with it?" J's glasses gleamed and a hint of a smile showed at the corners of his mouth. Doktor S turned red with fury. "He's just an experiment to you, isn't he?! Let me tell you something, that boy has already been trough enough grief and guilt to kill him twice, surely this won't make any difference!" J sighed and signaled the guards, who promptly seized S and dragged him off down the hall. But S wasn't finished. "Why can't you just let him die in peace!" and then one of the guards knocked the whining fool out cold.  
  
J turned back to the window. The other three stared at him in shock, not sure whether or not to follow through with this. J smiled, "Ah, here he comes." he muttered as a small ferry ship carrying Heero docked. The others turned and watched as Zero was loaded into the mechanics garage.  
  
A few minutes later, Lovell ran back into the room. "So I see you're back," J grinned as Lovell saluted once more, "how's our young Heero doing, eh?" J inquired nonchalantly. "The pilot has suffered severe cranial damage, has several broken bones, and it is believed that there is also some internal bleeding. If he regains consciousness tonight he might live." J contemplated things for a few moments, then nodded. "Take me to sick bay."  
  
Four scientists, one officer, a medical doctor, and a badly injured gundam pilot occupied the sterile sick bay room. J stoically observed the short examination that the doctor performed on a sleeping Heero Yuy. The doctor opened Heero's eyes and shined a light into them. J sighed. He didn't need to look into Heero's eyes to know that the former Wing pilot was dying. Heero's soul had long since shattered, and just when he was picking up the pieces again fate decided he was best left scattered in the wind.  
  
Heero woke from sleep slowly, sensation returning first to his mind, then to his other extremities over a period of seconds. He kept his eyes closed, confused by the feel of his surroundings. For the briefest of seconds, he wondered where Duo was and how long it was going to take him to break his restraints. Then Heero remembered. The fiery explosion flashed up on the backs of his eyelids. Duo's face was the last thing he had seen.   
  
Heero's throat closed up and he could feel the tears burning beneath his closed lids. He had failed his friends and lost the only one he'd ever known how to love...and all because of a stupid explosion he should have anticipated from the beginning. Duo's face remained etched on his mind, the hatred expressed therein almost squeezed Heero's heart to death. A new wave of grief and shame washed over him as he wondered if that hatred was for him.  
  
_[Oh my friends, my friends forgive me  
That I live and you are gone  
There's a grief that can't be spoken  
There's a pain goes on and on]_  
  
Heero's thoughts were momentarily stilled by the sound of a coat rustling. Cold fingers impressed themselves on Heero's neck for about a minute. He could feel himself slipping away again, his heartbeat slowing...and he welcomed it. Then Heero heard a most familiar voice to his right.  
  
"Let him die," Doctor J was saying. "he's served his purpose, just like the other four." After a moment's peace, he added: "S was right, we should have just sent another suit to finish him off and let him die with his friends." He sighed. "No matter, he'll die just the same." The door opened and the doctor, professors and officer filed out, leaving Heero alone.  
  
_[Phantom faces on the window  
Phantom shadows on the floor  
Empty chairs at empty tables  
Where my friends will meet no more]_  
  
Heero grinned. So, it was all a conspiracy. The new mission, the disappearing ship, the explosion that killed four teenagers...all set up and played out by the very men who started it so long ago. Heero was fighting desperately to hold on, finishing his last thoughts.   
  
And what if he _had_ lived? Life would have been empty. There would have always been four empty places in an equally empty soul. Heero couldn't help but notice the irony; empty chairs at empty tables where his friends would sing no more. The song was finished...and so was Heero. With a single tear, Heero dropped back under the sweet blanket of unconsciousness and there breathed his last, taking with him the only things he had left...memories.  
  
_[Oh my friends my friends  
Don't ask me what your sacrifice was for  
Empty chairs at empty tables  
Where my friends will sing no more]_  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
tada...what'd you think of it?

   [1]: mailto:shinigamis_little_silencer@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.gwnation.net/



End file.
